


Sunburn

by semperferox



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperferox/pseuds/semperferox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gallaghers take a family outing to the beach. Ian doesn't even have to drag Mickey along to this particular event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

"We're going to the beach!" Fiona announced as Ian descended down the stairs. 

"What? Why?" Ian asked in a sleepy daze. 

"Because it's snowing. Why do you think? It's one hundred fucking degrees and I want some sun," Fiona replied, laughing. 

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I need coffee," Ian grumbled. Waking up without a cup or two of coffee was no longer an option for Ian. He had to have at least one cup of the dark, bitter tasting liquid to rouse him every morning. He used to like a cigarette with his coffee, but now that he's quit those, he settles for just the coffee.

"Rise and fuckin' shine, sleepyhead," Mickey teases as he walks in from the living room, carrying a basket of brightly-colored beach towels. Ian looked at him in surprise.

"You're helping prepare for the beach?" Ian asked, now grinning at his boyfriend. Mickey tried not to blush, but failed, as usual.

"Yeah, man, have you seen us? We're fucking vampires. We need some goddamn sun," Mickey replied, smiling at his boyfriend. 

Mickey had definitely softened up over these months living at the Gallagher's. After Ian was stabilized and could move again, Mickey actually came up with the idea to move back in. "I'm sick of Svetlana and her girlfriend or whatever fucking all hours of the night," was his reasoning. 

Ian thought it was because of moments like this. Moments Mickey never had, and moments Ian took for granted. Ian and his family have always been poor, but they always found a way to have fun - together. Mickey's family was always finding new ways to abuse him, not let him have fun. 

Maybe Mickey liked living there because he got to experience a sense of family he had never before enjoyed.

"Alright, you're right. I could use some sun," Ian conceded. Mickey grinned and pecked Ian on the lips before he took off outside with the basket full of towels and other beachly things.

Another thing that changed about Mickey is that once he realized, and accepted that none of the Gallaghers judged him for being gay, and weren't out to hurt him, he had no shame in being affectionate towards Ian around them. Mickey liked to give him quick kisses before work, and hold his hand while they sat on the couch, and make his coffee just the way he likes - a splash of cream and a tiny bit of sugar. 

Ian was reveling in it. He fucking loved that Mickey wanted to be all coupley with him around his family because Ian had always wanted that. He always wanted Fiona and Lip to be able to see first-hand how truly amazing Mickey Milkovich is. How caring he is, and how smart, and how kind. 

"Where's Mickey going with that?" Ian asked. 

"Oh, JimmyJack "bought" a new car. We can probably all fit if Mickey sits on your lap," Fiona teased.

Ian just smirked at her, really enjoying the fact that Fiona said stuff like that to him now. 

And just around an hour later, the Gallagher bunch + Mickey (honorary Gallagher) were off to the beach.

Fiona was right -- the car was cramped. Jimmy and Fiona took driver and passenger respectively, while the back three seats went to Ian, Debbie, and Carl. Sheila took Liam for the day. and Lip was with Amanda. And thus, Mickey was stuck sitting on Ian's lap, though he didn't look nearly as annoyed over it as expected. That may or may not have had to do with Ian's hands snaking up Mickey's chest and staying there, holding him closer. But it probably did.

It was a short drive to the beach. Lake Michigan was warming up nicely due to the extremely hot summer they were having so far. Fiona and Jimmy grabbed a couple towels and spread them out, laying down. Fiona was still putting JimmyJackSteve through a trial period. Where she was making sure he wasn't going to get nearly killed by the Brazilian Mafia or married to the daughter of a high-ranking man in said Mafia. 

Debbie spread out a towel of her own, hoping to tan as well. She was just getting to the age where that type of thing was starting to concern her. Carl didn't really care either way, so he took off towards the water. 

"Well, Mick, here we are. We need to put on some sunscreen or we're gonna fry," Ian stated.

"Didn't we come here to catch the fuckin' sun? Why the fuck you think we need that?" Mickey replied, confused.

"Haven't you ever been to the beach before, Mick? If we laid out here with no sunscreen with our skin as pale as it is, we'd be so fried we couldn't fuck for a week," Ian replied, quietly, noting the fact they're in public.

"Yeah, yeah, alright, lather me up princess," Mickey said, taking off his shirt. Ian tried not to get distracted at the sight of his now-shirtless boyfriend and grabbed the sunscreen. He squeezed a generous amount into his hands and started rubbing it all up and down Mickey's back.

"Isn't this a little too gay for you?" Ian teased, half-joking, half-serious. 

"If anyone has shit to say about a hot redhead putting sunscreen on me I can introduce them to "FUCK" and "U-UP"," Mickey replied, heavily enjoying the feel of Ian's hands on his back. Ian's heart may or may not have sped up at his boyfriend telling him he didn't care if people saw them near each other. 

"You're too cute, Mickey. Now do me," Ian replied with a wink. Mickey smirked as he grabbed the bottle from Ian and finished lathering his own self up first. Then he went to sunscreen up Ian. Ian almost let out a moan as Mickey turned putting on sunscreen into a sensuous massage right in the middle of a beach crawling with people. 

Mickey kept on him for a minute before demanding he turn around so he could put sunscreen on Ian's front, too.

"I can do that, ya know," Ian said. 

"I know, but what if I want to? In case you haven't noticed you're kind of hot," Mickey replied, before squirting more sunscreen into his hands. He continued to work on shielding his ginger boyfriend from the sunrays threatening to turn his skin the color of his hair. Ian sighed in pleasure as Mickey worked his hands over his chest, and barely held in a moan when Mickey teased at his nipples.

Once sufficiently lathered up, Ian and Mickey laid down, side by side on their beach towels, handing a bottle of cheap vodka wrapped in a paper bag back and forth. "No alcohol on the beach," the sign reads. Good luck with banning alcohol from a beach with Gallaghers present.

"This feels really great..." Mickey sighed as he laid in the sun, for once just relaxing. They drove to the Northside, particularly so no one would have to keep one eye open for incoming threats. And since they were in the Northside, homophobia didn't run rampant. 

Ian turned his head and just stared at his Mickey. His eyes were closed as his lips were slightly parted, almost as if he was asleep. It was hard for Ian to look away from his always-on-edge boyfriend even for a second, because seeing him so relaxed looked so goddamn wonderful it made Ian's heart accelerate. 

"The fuck are you lookin' at?" Mickey asked, snappy, but joking. 

"You're kinda beautiful, Mick. Don't blame me," Ian replied. If Mickey blushed, Ian couldn't tell because Mickey's face was slowly turning red all over from the sun. 

"Shit! We forgot our faces," Ian jumped up to grab the sunscreen. It felt like it was too late already, but he could try to prevent any more damage. Ian squeezed a small amount into his hand and traced his fingers across Mickey's face, coating it with sunscreen. 

Just to top it off, Ian squeezed a tiny drop onto his finger. 

"Boop!" Ian said as he poked Mickey's nose with the sunscreened finger. 

"The fuck!" Mickey laughed as he chased Ian around the beach, both men pretty drunk by now. If you were to ask Mickey Milkovich a year ago what he thought he'd be doing in a year, "living with my boyfriend and actually having a family" isn't an answer he would've given. It would've involved drugs, guns, violence, or more drugs. But now, for the first time ever, Mickey felt stable living with the Gallaghers, doing Ian's laundry, helping Fiona pay bills. It was all much more than he ever thought he deserved.

When they got home that night, everyone was thoroughly crispy. Mickey was definitely the worst, however.

Possibly every inch of his body not covered by his swim trunks was red. Bright, painful, angry red. And the worst part is, Ian couldn't even hug him. 

"My whole fucking body feels like it's declared war against me. This is awful. How do you people do this shit?" Mickey asked, irritated. 

"Lay down, I'll grab the aloe," Ian replied. Mickey did as instructed, lying down on their bed. Ian was back in record time with a large bottle of gooey green pain killer. And for the second time today, he squirted some into his hands and began lathering up Mickey's back. But this time, they were in the comfort of their own home and could do whatever they pleased. 

Ian was gentle, but very thorough with the aloe. He massaged lightly over Mickey's back, trying to spread the relief as much as he could. He could tell it was working when Mickey started letting out small moans every couple seconds. They only spurred Ian to continue on with his massage.

"Flip over," Ian whispered into Mickey's ear. Mickey grumbled, but complied, turning over to look Ian straight in the eye.

"Did you enjoy it? The beach?" Ian asked. 

"Yeah, I really kind of did. Despite feeling like I fell into a volcano, it was pretty fuckin' okay," Mickey replied. He didn't want to be too sappy about it, but this day is one of the best Mickey has ever had. 

Ian smiled as he leaned down to kiss Mickey. A deep, passionate, slow kiss that they had become so used to in the last few months.

"At least our lips didn't get burnt," Mickey laughed as he continued to kiss the one person who managed to make him feel like he was more than he could've ever hoped to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Mickey getting sunburnt. I dunno why. It's just such a simple problem compared to all the shit they have to go through just so they have the ability to call each other boyfriend.
> 
> P.S. my Tumblr is [here](http://mickey-fuck-u-up-milkovich.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi or give me feedback.


End file.
